Another case
by van332
Summary: This fanfiction is after the episode: Breaking up is hard to do. This is a Sue and Jack fanfiction.
1. Quiet day

This is my first Sue Thomas FB Eye fanfiction, but I really love this show. It's just been a few mouths since I first saw my first episode and I really love this. It too bad that it was cancel! This fanfiction is after the episodes The Newlyweds game and Breaking up is hard to do.This is a Sue and Jack fanfiction. Excuse me for my English because it's not my first language, but if you can read French (this is my first language!), you can read this fanfiction in the French section...so let's started.

Chapter 1: Quiet day

'' Come on Jack admit it! You fell a little something for our Sue!'' said Bobby who are with Jack, Miles and Dimitrius at the restaurant for the supper after a long day of paperwork at the bullpen.

'' Yes, it's true Jack because since your wedding, your are a very cute couple'' add Dimitrius

'' I have to agree with these two men'' said Miles '' You were a very well-matched couple, even with your clothes! ''

'' Guys, you don't have it, we are just friend. '' Answer Jack.

'' Typical answer from someone who didn't want to admit his feeling for someone he knows. '' D answers him '' Like in the show that Donna will never miss an episode... What is the name?...With the mother and the daughter who are best friend...''

'' Gilmore Girls '' answer Miles when everybody else didn't know what D was talking about and they all look at him.

'' Who believed Miles was watching some show for girls! '' Said Bobby, laughing.

'' I don't watch this every week; I only see it one time. '' Miles defend himself, but he knows that the guys won't believe him. '' What did you want to say D? ''

'' ...In this show, the mother and some guy, I think it's Lorelai and Duke...''

'' No it's Lorelai and Luke. '' Correct Miles

'' Yes, Lorelai et Luke, they are very good for each other, but hey always say that they are just friend and if I believe what Donne say, everybody knows that one day, they will end up together. ''

'' Yes, but they aren't together yet. '' Said Jack

'' It's true, but Donna say it not for long, they will be together, like you and Sue. '' End Dimitrius

'' This is true Jack, it's not for long...so Miles, you really watch Gilmore Girls, I never believed that inside of you, there is a sensitive side. '' Said Bobby and everybody except Miles start to laugh.

'' We didn't talk about me; we were trying to make Jack admit his true feeling. '' Defend Miles

'' Trying to change the subject is a typical attitude from someone who didn't want to admit the true.'' said Bobby '' But he's right, today we are in the case: Sue and Jack: Will they be a couple one day? Me, I am completely sure that one day, they will end up together. I can even bet on that...Miles, Dimitrius?

'' I' m in! '' Said Miles

'' Me too, I bet 20$...''

Dimitrius didn't finish his sentence because Lucy interrupts him.

'' On what will you bet, D? '' Ask Lucy who was with Sue and Tara.

Jack look at D with a look he didn't want him to say the true.

'' Sport, like always. '' Lie D '' So what are you doing here, girls, on a Friday night? ''

'' We wanted to join you for the dessert, but it seems that you are already finishing... '' Said Sue

'' Too bad girls, you're too late, maybe for another time? '' Said Bobby '' But you can stay with us, even if we planned a night between boys and you're girls. '' At this moment, Levi, who was standing next to Sue, barks at this remark and Bobby look at him. '' Sorry Levi, I didn't want to offend you; you're always around girls, lucky you! '' He looks at the girls '' So girls, will you stay with us? ''

'' Why not, I always wanted to know what you say in your boy night. '' Said Tara

'' Me too, Sue? '' Said Lucy.

'' I would love, but Levi need a walk, an entire day in an office is very long for him, he need some fresh air. So I'll see you Monday morning and later Luce. ''

She start to leave but Jack stand up and she see him.

'' I'll go with you, if you want? '' Jack said to Sue.

'' Sure, if Levi want? '' Levi makes a happy bark. '' I think he loves your company. ''

Jack put his coat on and one minute later, they were already gone and Lucy said right after them past the door:

'' We have to do something to put this two of them together! ''

'' We were talking about that before you came in. '' said Miles

'' With Jack? '' Ask Tara

'' Yes, but I didn't want to admit his feeling. '' Said D

'' Like Sue...Everybody here is agree they are the good one for each other? ''

'' Oh yes, since they met. '' Said Bobby

'' And especially since their wedding. '' Add Tara

'' But what we can do, it's themselves they have to admit and if they end up as a couple, there are this stupid rule at the office. '' Said Miles

'' Yes, it's true, but nobody have to know the true, but first, we have to put them together, because now the two of them are single. '' Said Lucy

'' Sue wasn't with this dog man? '' Ask D

'' I don't know the details, but since two weeks, he didn't call and her either, and yesterday when I ask Sue what's going on, she told me she break up with David for our undercover marriage, but if she wanted to, she can return with him and I think it's because she want to be with Jack, but she didn't want to admit. '' Said Lucy

'' OK, but what we can do for that? '' Ask Bobby

'' I don't know, any suggestions? '' Ask Lucy

'' A blind dinner'' suggest Miles

'' Sue wouldn't want to do that. '' Said Lucy

After a long moment of silence, Tara spoke:

'' Maybe we have to wait a little bit, I mean, they just get out of their undercover thing and like we see before they live, they love to be with each other and I think soon they will finally admit their true feeling, but with a little bit of help? ''

'' Like what? '' Ask D

'' Lucy and I can talk to Sue between girls and you, like you're already make before we came. ''

'' I agree, but if in one mouth they aren't together yet, we absolutely have to do sometimes. '' Said Lucy

'' I agree. '' Said D

'' Fine with me.'' Said Bobby '' And you, Gilmore Girls fan? ''

'' Gilmore Girls? '' Said Lucy and Tara

'' It's a long story, but I'm totally agree with you guys, so we wait one mouth? Said Miles

'' Yes only one, but they'll better be together at this time, because I didn't know what to do if they aren't. '' Said Lucy

During this time, Sue and Jack were around the square. We can see there is a little of shy between the two of them. It was about 5 minutes that they walk, side by side, together and they didn't say a word. Sue decided to break the silence:

'' So...What's going on in your life, Sparky? ''

'' Nothing much and you? '' Answer Jack

'' Same thing...so no Allie or girls met in a bar for you? ''

'' No, not yet, but you know, I'm just getting out of a divorce so I'll wait a little bit before using my charm on another girl...And you with David? ''

'' No more David in my life. ''

'' Since when and why? ''

'' Since last week and because it's just didn't go very well with work and all other things. ''

After that, there was silence. Jack thinks that maybe it's a good time to spend more time with her, as friend or not, since they are single. Sue hope that Jack didn't believe it was because of their marriage she breaks up with David, it was because she wanted to.

'' So, a long week end of 2 days without work, I can't remember when is the last time we have that long of free day.'' said Jack

'' It was a very long time ago. ''

'' What is your plan for the week-end? ''

'' I don't know...relax, I think, you? ''

'' Nothing special, but I remember that yesterday, I wanted to invite for dinner for remembering our old time and the invitation is still on for tomorrow night if you want? ''

'' I accept the invitation. ''

At this time, they were already arriving at our car and before they got separated Jack said:

'' I'll pick you tomorrow around 6. ''

'' Sound perfect. ''

'' See you tomorrow. '' Sign Jack

I know there isn't any FBI story in this chapter, but they will come, I promise. Also, maybe some of you (if you watch the show Gilmore Girls) ask why I said Lorelai and Luke aren't together yet. It's because my fanfiction follow episode who was in 2003 and they aren't together yet at this time...One more time, I'm sorry for my mistakes and if someone wants to help me, its help will be very appreciate...Don't forget to review!


	2. A date, finally

Ok, This is the second chapter. I hope you will enjoy it!

Chapter 2 : A date, finally

'' Over, housekeeping is over! '' said Lucy

Sue and Lucy sat on the couch, tired. All day long, they did the household of all the apartment because they didn't do it since a long time ago.

'' And I am not angry of that being finish. '' said Sue

Lucy turn the tv on. The tv was on CNN and they were talking about a murder of a teacher from Washington DC. It was the third murders in one week, but the girls didn't pay so much attention.

'' Oh god, I'm so tired, I can't even move! ''

'' From now on, we will do the household little by little, each time we have free time. ''

'' I'm totally agree with you...So, what do you think of a movies night for tonight? '' asked Lucy

'' I'll love to, but I have plan with Jack, he'll come to pick me at 6 and it's already 5:30, I have to get ready '' answered Sue and she stand up, but before she could reach her room, Lucy turn off the tv and she place herself in front of her and start to sign:

'' _Wait a minute, since when do you have plan with Jack?_ ''

'' _Last night._ '' simply answered Sue.

Sue past Lucy and walk into her room, but Lucy didn't have finish her interrogation yet so she went in front of Sue again, so she can read her lips.

'' And when were you going to tell me about that? ''

'' Now...What do you think I can wear? '' asked Sue and she turns in front of her wardrobe so she cannot see Lucy's lips and she didn't see what Lucy says:

'' It's a date. ''

Levi, who was beside Sue like always, put his paw on her leg, so she looks at Lucy.

'' What did you say. ''

'' I said: It's a date! '' answered Lucy, very happy for Sue.

'' No it's not, it's just me and Jack going for dinner. ''

'' Like I said, it's a date because when a girl asks herself what see gonna wear, she really likes the guy with who she'll go on a date. ''

'' Whatever, Luce. I'll go take a shower. ''

'' Think about that. ''

When Sue enters in the bathroom, she thinks maybe Lucy was right, maybe it's a date. A date with Jack. This detail makes Sue a little nervous.

It was about 20 minutes that Sue was in the bathroom when the doorbell rang. Levi began to bark, but Lucy stop him before he will go to find Sue. So, she went to open the door. There was Jack.

'' Hi Lucy. ''

'' Hi Jack, Sue is still in the bathroom, but come in. ''

Jack follows Lucy in the living room.

'' Sit down Jack, we should have a discussion. '' said Lucy

'' About what? '' asked Jack

'' About you and Sue going on a date. ''

'' It's not a...'' started to say Jack

'' Let me finish, please. I don't want to hear any ' It's not a date ' or ' We are just friend. ' right now. I just want you to know that the two of you make a very lovely couple, even if you don't seem to notice. So, for tonight, I will give you some little advice: no drugs, no get drunk, no ex-girlfriends, no ex-boyfriends, no give her a ride on your motorcycle. Also, if you break her heart, I'll kick your ass...understood? ''

'' Yes, perfectly understood, I will never break her heart, I promise. ''

'' Good. ''

One minute later, Sue came out of the bathroom, all ready to go.

'' Jack, you're already here, why you didn't tell me Lucy? ''

'' He just shows up, I didn't have the time. So I wish you a good time and don't come home too late. ',

'' Yes mom! '' answered Sue when they get out.

When they pass the door, Lucy was about to call Tara to tell her what's going on, but she said to herself to wait to see if they will kiss after their evening. She said to Levi who stay with her for the night:

'' I hope that evening will succeed to something, don't you? ''

For answer, Levi barked.

Later, during the night, Sue and Jack was in a nice Italian restaurant.They were passing a nice moment together, laughing and remembering old story.

'' No way. '' Said Jack

'' Oh yes, I walk toward her and I said ' Maybe I'm deaf, but I'm not a bitch like you. ' Then I walk out of the class and I quit school for the rest of the day, but when I came to my house this afternoon, my mother was so angry that I was punish for the entire next two month and without tv. ''

'' I can't believe Sue Thomas was rebellious one time in her life. ''

'' Yes but I had so many problems with my mother after that, I never did it again, but I never excuse myself to this girl and strangely, she and her gang never bother me again. ''

'' I believe that I knew not so much about you. ''

'' Maybe, but this little incident of my life, I never tell it to anybody, except to my mother who hear it from my principal. I can also say to same thing for you, I don't know so much about you. Like which is your favourite team in the NHL? ''

'' I absolutely a fan of the Detroit Redwings, but tell it to anybody, specially Bobby, I'm a little bit fan of the Montreal Canadians. ''

'' This team in Quebec. ''

'' Yes, I know they aren't so good and they often lost, but it's a very good team for example, they have a good gaoler. ''

'' Yes, I heard, it's a cute gaoler. '' Jack starring at her '' I live with Lucy. ''

'' Oh yes, that explain a lot...You remember the time...''

More later, Jack was walking Sue home. They were in the apartment building of Sue. They were talking about their marriage.

''... You were always annoying me, like the time where you said you said what you like from me because because you didn't have enough time. ''

'' Yes, I know, but if you didn't say that you picked me in a bar, maybe I canned be a little bit less annoying, but I have to say that I love having the last word. ''

'' Yes, I noticed that. ''

They were at the door. Lucy, who was in there, heard them and went to the door and looked by the little hole for looking outside.

'' Are you free tomorrow? '' asked Jack

'' Yes, why? ''

'' I want to bring you somewhere around 8 am. ''

'' _Where?_ '' signed Sue

'' _It's a secret._ '' signed Jack

Silence for a moment.

'' I passed a excellent night. ''

'' Yes, me too. ''

'' Jack, was it a date? ''

They were getting closer.

'' Yes, it was for me...you? ''

And they kissed. Inside, Lucy was very happy, she was jumping.

'' It was. '' said Sue, smiling, after they got apart.

'' Tomorrow? ''

'' Yes, tomorrow. ''

'' _Good night._ '' signed Jack

'' _Good night._ '' signed back Sue

When Jack was leaving and Sue was unlocking to door, Lucy went back quickly on the couch. Sue walks in the apartment. She was looking so happy, she didn't even see Lucy. So Lucy gets up, went in front of Sue and scare her.

'' Lucy, you scared me. ''

'' Yes, I know, it was my intention. '' Lucy started to sign: '' _I saw he kissed the bride._ ''

'' You were watching. '' said Sue, angry.

'' Yes and I'm not regretting it...I told you it was a date? ''

'' I know you told me. ''

'' I knew it, I knew it, you are so good for each other. I can't believe he kissed you. How was it? ''

'' You can't even imagine how it was, it was, it was so...great. ''

'' _I can imagine just at looking at your face. So tomorrow, where do you think he will bring you?_ '' signed Lucy

'' _I don't know...Lucy, maybe Jack and I not supposed to go on a date._ ''

'' _Why._ ''

'' _The rule at work._ ''

'' _Don't think about work, just be with Jack and have a nice time. You aren't at work now. We will find a solution._ ''

'' _Yes, you're right, I won't think about that._ ''

'' _Good, so go to bed because tomorrow, you have to get up early._ ''

'' _You have to stop watching through the door._ ''

'' _No, not when is you and Jack._ ''

'' _I can't dissuade you._ ''

'' _No_. ''

'' _Alright._ ''

Sue went to her room. When Lucy was sure that Sue close her door, she went to her room, take the phone and call Tara:

'' Tara, it's Lucy, You cannot believe what's going on...''

The next day, Jack was in his car to picked up Sue. He was so happy for spending time with her in a date. He knows the rule at work, but he tried not to think about it. Yesterday, when he kissed her and she didn't pushed him, he knew that her too want to be with him. He just feel it. When he knocks at the door, he heard Levi and a few minutes later, Sue came to open it.

'' _Good morning._ '' signed Sue

'' _Good morning...are you ready._ '' signed Jack

'' _Yes...come Levi._ ''

'' OH I forgot to tell you, we cannot bring Levi. ''

'' Why, Where are we going? ''

'' I say nothing...sorry boy, we can't bring you. '' Levi looks at him, sadly.

'' It's ok, I'll be here with him. '' said Lucy walks out of her room.

Jack who saw Sue didn't get what Lucy said, sign to Sue:

'' _Lucy will stay with him._ ''

Sue turns around and signed:

'' _Thanks Luce._ ''

'' No problem...So no kiss this morning. ''

Sue turns at Jack and said:

'' She saw us last night. ''

'' I understand. Bye Lucy ''

'' Bye Luce, take care of Levi. ''

And they get out. Lucy said to Levi:

'' Just the two of us, again...Ah love. '' Levi barked

When Sue and Jack entered in the car, Jack realised something:

'' Lucy was right, I didn't kiss you this morning. ''

He got close to her and kiss her, but more than just a morning kiss.

'' Where are we going. '' asked again Sue a few minutes later.

'' You will find out when we will be there. ''

'' Bad guy! Kissing you give me nothing. ''

'' Yes, me. ''

'' Macho. ''

Finally, they were there.

'' You bring me to a ice rink. It was your surprise. ''

'' Yes. What you were waiting for more? ''

'' Yes!...It's joke...You know I love skating. It's a very nice surprise. ''

'' I'm glad you like it. You understand why we cannot bring Levi. ''

'' Yes, but I don't have ice skate. ''

'' Don't worry, we can rent it. ''

'' Great. The last arrive pay for dinner. ''

They skated all morning. It was so different in a ice rink. Sue was so in her element. They were acting so like kids when they raced to find out who is the best. They didn't want to stop, they were so happy. But they were so starving they decided to stop and went to eat. They were taking off their skate.

'' This was a nice date, _thanks_ Jack. ''

'' _You're welcome _''

'' Don't forget you pay for dinner, because I'm the best. ''

At this moment, Sue receives a phone call from his blackberry.

'' It's Lucy, she said we have to go to the bullpen because James Scott from the FBI was find out dead and we have the case. ''

This is it for the second chapter. I hope you like it. Reviews always make the author happy:)


	3. The lie detector

Chapter 3: The lie detector

After they got the call, Sue and Jack went quickly to the bullpen. When they walk in, everybody was already there.

'' Hey gang, something is weird here, Lucy brings Levi with her and Sue and Jack come together. '' Said Bobby

'' Yes, it true, Why are they together on a Sunday afternoon? '' Asked D

Nobody answered to this question.

'' If nobody wants to answer, we will assume that they were on a date, don't they? '' Said Miles

'' I hope it's true because this means that our favorite couple recently divorced is back together. '' Said Tara

'' That is a big new, does it. '' Said Bobby '' Just make a sign for the answer. ''

Sue and Jack make a yes in sign language.

'' Finally a good new. '' Said D

When Ted walks in, Sue and Jack got apart and when at their desk.

'' I know we are supposed to be in holiday, but James Scott worked in the personal office here in D.C and this is the fourth murders in one week and they are all make by the same killer. '' Began Ted

'' How do we know that? '' Asked Miles

'' The Killer left a note at each crime scene. Only one word on a piece of paper writes by hand, not by a computer and they all dead by stab. I asked for the information about the other murders. You will have it soon. If you need me, you know where to find me. '' Said Ted before he quit.

'' Do someone knows James Scott? '' Asked Lucy

'' No, he was new since only a few weeks. '' Answered Jack

'' I receive the information. I put it on the screen. '' Said Tara

There was a picture of the first victim, a young boy, and all the information about him.

'' First victim: Paul Victor Graham. 20 years old, single, no child. He was mechanic. Always lived here in Washington where he opens his garage 2 years ago with his father's money. His garage is specializing in tuning. He was the bad boy in his family, he had 2 others brothers all with good education. He was always on party. He was arrested a few times for driving with alcohol. He was finding dead by his friend, Dean Sullivan, in his garage the morning after he was kill. '' Said Tara '' On the note, it was writing: idiot.

Then another picture takes the place, a woman.

'' Second victim: Rose Alexia Fortier. 50 years old, divorced since 15 years, one daughter who didn't live with her. She lived in Washington. She worked as a waitress in a restaurant, but 10 years ago, she was a teacher, she resign, but nobody knows why. She didn't have history with the police. She was finding by her daughter in her house. She had a quiet life and she was about to become grand mother. The note said: Help? '' Said D

The other picture was a young woman.

'' Third victim: Anne-Marie James. 19 years old. She was a Canadian, but lived and studied here. She was a student at George Washington University. She had good grade, a good behavior and a good scholarship. She didn't live on the campus, because she hated party. No boyfriend. She also had a quiet life. She was finding by her friend from Canada, Vanessa Roberts, in her apartment. The note said: Love. '' Said Bobby.

The last picture, James Scott. Everybody in the bullpen had seen him one time.

'' Last victim: James Robert Scott. 30 years old, single, no child. He just got transfer from Boston. He was the new member in the personal office. He was finding by one of his neighbor, name Ayla Munoz who heard nothing weird, because his door was open. The note said: work '' said Miles

While the team described the victims, Sue didn't say a word. She hates that when the case was about murders. All this innocent people kill with no reason. Sue fells so helpless for them.

'' Did they have something in common? '' Asked Sue

'' Nothing is find yet, but we will because they were all killed at their place and it's surprise me if the killer just pick them in the street and fallow them for no reason. '' Said D

'' Sometimes, serial killers are surprising. '' Added Miles

'' Miles, D and Bobby, you go at the apartment of James Scott to see if you can find something more. Tara, Sue and me will stay here to find the link between this 4 victims. '' Said Jack

'' This is so cute, Jack wants to stay here with his ex-wife and now girlfriend. Don't make out in the conference room. Maybe they need to be watch. '' Said Bobby

'' I and Lucy will keep an eye on them. '' Said Tara

'' The only reason why I won't go with you guys is because we're suppose to be on holiday and I'm trying not to see your face until tomorrow, so I can think I'm still in holiday. '' Replied Jack

'' But seeing Sue's face is different. '' Said Miles

'' Yes, because her face is prettier than yours. '' Added Jack

'' He says that because he thinks I will forget that he owes me a lunch if he is sweet with me and if he stays here with me. But Jack, I won't forget no matter what you will do for me. '' Said Sue, smiling at Jack

'' I would never hope for something like that, I know you never forget a free lunch. '' Said Jack with a smile for Sue

'' We're going guys; don't forget to keep an eye on them. '' Said D

'' Don't worry. '' Said Lucy

There they was, 8 pm and with nothing more than they already know since the beginning. Bobby, Miles and Dimitrius came back with nothing more than the police had already find, so they joined the others to find the link. Apparently, the victims had nothing in common except living in Washington DC.

'' Maybe they have just one person in common. '' Proposed Sue

'' Yes, but we can't know that, maybe he meted someone on the internet, the other on the street and the victim never see him until he kills him. '' Said Miles

'' Three victims had a quiet life, one maybe a life too quiet, and the fourth is completely the opposite. '' Said Bobby

'' A mechanic with no education, an ex teacher, a student in dietetics and someone in the FBI. '' Said Tara '' nothing in common. ''

After that, there was a moment of silence.

'' Let's go home, maybe tomorrow we will find something. '' Said Lucy

'' Good idea. '' Said Jack

Everybody get up.

'' Sue, do you want to go home with me or...'' began Lucy

'' I will drive her home, Lucy. '' Said Jack '' Our date isn't finish yet. ''

'' That was what I'm thinking. '' Said Lucy '' Good night everyone. '' She quit

'' The date isn't finish...that is a good sign, isn't it? '' Said Bobby and he hit on the back of Jack

'' So good end of the date. '' Said D

'' Don't do crazy things. '' Said Tara

'' And remember, tomorrow is Monday. '' Said Miles

There was only Sue and Jack left in the room.

'' I think we will never be over with them. '' Said Jack, approaching to Sue

'' Yes, me too. '' Said Sue

'' You're ready. '' Asked Jack near of Sue.

'' Yes. ''

'' And you Levi? ''

Levi barked, happy to be with Sue and Jack.

'' You're so a popular guy. '' Said Sue to Jack

They went out, hand by hand.

A few minutes later, they were at Sue's apartment door.

'' It was an excellent date Jack. ''

'' Yes, besides the return to work and I own you lunch, it was. '' Said Jack

They were about to kiss, but Sue said, a little louder:

'' Lucy...''

The voice of Lucy came through the door.

'' Ok, I gave you some privacy. ''

After that, they kissed.

The next day, everybody was in the bullpen, trying to find the new serial killer. Lucy answered to a phone call, she hangs up and she went in the center of the bullpen.

'' Hey gang; today is the annual test with the lie detector. Sue, Jack, you start. ''

'' Weird, it's our favorite happy couple. '' Said Bobby before they went out

Jack passed the test first. They asked him all the usual questions, like:

'' Did you tell somebody in your family some information from the FBI? ''

A few minutes later, the interrogation was about to finish. That was Jack was thinking, because they asked him all the questions from the past year.

'' A last question agent Hudson. A new one: Were you or are you dating someone in the FBI? ''


	4. In trouble?

Chapter 4: In trouble?

Jack wasn't sure of what to answered. If he says no, the detector will say he was lying and he will be disappoint of himself. If he says yes, there will be some consequences for him and Sue and he don't want Sue lost her job.

'' I guess I can't say I won't answer to this question without my lawyer? '' said Jack to have some time

'' I think you know the answer. '' said Yannick, the agent who asked the questions.

'' I can say the same thing to you. '' finally said Jack after deciding to say the truth.

Now, it was Sue's tour. She didn't know about the new question because she didn't have the chance to see Jack after his interrogation. When the agent asked her the famous question, she stayed for a long time without no answer, hoping she didn't read well on the lips.

'' Undercover or not? '' asked Sue, knowing the answer

'' Not. '' said Yannick

'' The answer is yes, I am dating an agent of the FBI. '' said Sue

Sue was on her way back to the bullpen. She was hoping she made the right choice to say the truth about her and Jack. What Jack told them? What will happen if Jack didn't say the truth? And what if being with him isn't a good idea? She knew the rule, but she didn't care because Lucy told her not to and mostly because she is so happy with Jack. But is this relation worth while to lose her job?

In his side, Jack didn't know what to think about all the situation. What will happen now Ted knows about him and Sue, if she also say the truth? Because she didn't, maybe they have a chance. But does he really want Sue lying about them?

When Sue walks in the bullpen, Jack get up and come to meet her.

'' So, you too you have...'' began Jack

'' Yes, what did you...''

'' The truth. ''

'' Me too. ''

'' So, I guess we have to wait...''

Miles entered in the bullpen and stood beside them.

'' Just to see your face, I think you said the truth. You're so in trouble. '' said Miles before going to his desk

'' Thanks for the support Miles. '' said Jack

'' No problem. '' answered Miles

Jack take back his attention to Sue.

'' ...And trying not to think about it. ''

'' Good idea. '' said Sue

Sue and Jack get back to their desk and when everybody was there, they were talking about the note that the serial killer left with his victim. Even if everything looks all right, Lucy knew she had to do something about Sue and Jack, but when and what?

Agent Yannick Fraser went to Ted's office to show him the answers of the lie detector test of his team.

'' So, no problem again this year agent Fraser? asked Ted

'' Just one, but I think is not a problem, but it's about the new question and this 2 agents. '' said Yannick

Yannick gave him the files of Jack and Sue.

'' I see the problem. '' said Ted

Back at the bullpen:

'' I think the killer left the note to explain why he had kill this person. '' said Sue to everybody

'' Maybe, but since when a killer explain why he kills? '' asked Miles

'' Since he has remorse? '' said Tara

'' Do you ever seen a killer with remorse. '' asked Bobby

'' No, but maybe this killer does? '' said Tara

At this moment, Ted walks in the office:

'' Hudson, Thomas, I want to see the two of you in my office, now. '' before quitting

'' This is not good for you. '' said Bobby


	5. A new victim

Before beginning, I just want to say a very special thanks to Nedfan who help me with this chapter for my mistakes. Thank you again Nedfan!

Chapter 5: A new victim

Jack and Sue were sitting in front of Ted, in his office. Neither of them had said anything.

'' I guess you know why you're here. '', said Ted

No answer.

'' I will take that for a yes...You know the rules and I am supposed to make them work, but I haven't because the results are not paying off and as a friend I say, It was about time. '', said Ted

Sue and Jack looked at Ted, surprised about what he had said and Levi, who was beside Sue, stared at Ted.

'' But, even though I don't mind, I still have to do something. So I suggest you won't present yourselves as a couple to everybody in the office for a while to come I'll find a solution for the big boss to accept you as a couple, but this will take some time Understood ?. '',said Ted

'' Yes sir, but...'' began Jack, but he was interrupted by Ted

'' No buts, Jack. I preferred you two had come to talk to me before, but you didn't and I hope they have a bigger problem than this one, because the two of you can lose your jobs over this so go back to the other's and find this serial killer '',said Ted to end the discussion

Sue and Jack left the office.

Sue was about to walk into the bullpen, when Jack stopped her.

'' We should talk about this. '' ,said Jack

'' There is nothing to talk about. '' ,said Sue, a little angry.

'' I know you Sue, something is bothering you, so tell me what. '', said Jack

'' Why you didn't say something for us with Ted. ''

'' I tried to...''

'' Yes, just tried. ''

'' Yes, but at least I tried to say I wasn't going to agree with this condition he imposed to us, not like you. Why you didn't say something? ''

'' I don't know...'' said Sue asking herself why she didn't say something, but she couldn't say something else, because Tara was beside them.

'' Excuse me to interrupt this...discussion, but there is a new victim. '' ,said Tara

'' What, there is another deaf woman like me who works here with the FBI and I didn't meet her '', said Sue surprised when she heard the news that the new victim was Brooke Taylor, a deaf who worked with the FBI in Washington.

'' She just got the job 1 week ago. '' ,said Tara

'' In which department was she? '' ,asked Sue

'' Fingerprints. '',answered Lucy

'' Why am I not surprised? '', said Sue.

'' Because she didn't find her Jack yet. '' Said Bobby

'' I think she did...she was married with Lucas Patterson since a year. '',said Tara

'' Is he deaf? '' Asked Jack which gave him a not so cute look from Sue.

'' I don't know I have nothing on him. '' ,said Tara

'' Anyway we will find out soon. Sue, you go to their house in case he just uses ASL. Jack, you go with her because we noticed some tension between the two of you since you came from Ted's office '' said D.

'' And we didn't want drama right now. '' ,said Miles

Jack and Sue were in Jack's car. They were supposed to act like a team, not a couple but Jack wanted to know what was bothering Sue.

'' Are you mad at me because I didn't say something more in Ted's office? '' ,asked Jack

Sue took a long time before answering.

'' No because I said to myself that I didn't say something either to defend us and that is because I agreed a little with Ted. ''

'' You are agree with the condition he imposes on us? ''

'' I don't know because, since the lie detector test I asked myself some questions about us. Like what will happen if the big boss does not want us to date or when things between us won't work out the way we want or if someday, we will fight for some stupid reason and with that we could split the team. ''

'' It won't happen. ''

'' I know you don't want to, me neither, but you never know what life will bring because about one year ago, I never could have guessed I would meet you and become so attracted to you. Don't forget I am deaf. ''

'' This doesn't matter to me Sue...''

'' I know it doesn't, but maybe it will and I don't want to lose you as a friend and boyfriend. ''

They were now at their destination.

'' Please say it isn't over.''

'' No, it isn't and I promise I will do anything to make you happy. ''

There they were, at Brooke Taylor's house where she was found dead not one hour ago when her husband came back from work. Sue and Jack received the information from the police who was already there. Her body was in the garage and she was dead for about 3 hours. She was killed like the others, stabbed. And there was a note that said: favorite. None of the neighbors had seen anything. Before they went to see the husband, the police told them:

'' It's weird because he's not so sad, I mean...yes he is because we can see it in his eye, but I think he was prepared to this moment ,maybe because his wife worked at the FBI. You won't have problem with him to help you. ''

'' Thanks. '' ,said Jack

They went to the husband, Lucas Patterson. Sue signed to him:

_'' **Sorry Mr. Patterson for the...''**_

'' I'm not deaf, but I can sign if you want. ''

'' No, no, it was just in case. '', said Sue

'' Our condolences Mr. Patterson. We are from the FBI and we have to talk to you even if we know it must be difficult for you. ''

'' Go ahead. '', said Lucas

'' We know Brooke was one of us since 1 week, but do you know why your wife was killed by this serial killer? '', asked Sue

'' No, I don't know why. I don't even know somebody who hates her. She was so gentle with everybody. I can't believe she's dead. There were so many things she wanted to do...At least, she started something. ''

'' And what was it. ''

'' Before working with you, she was a teacher at the deaf school but this wasn't what she wanted the most to do because she always loved police stories and things like that. One day, she saw an article about this deaf woman, Sue Thomas, who works at the FBI and she decided to take the chance and finally she got the job. She knew it was just the fingerprint department, but she was happy with it. ''

'' I'm really sorry I never got the chance to meet her. I'm Sue Thomas. ''

'' Oh...I didn't know...**_happy to meet you.(he signed)_** ''

'' _**Me too.** ''_

The police guy who told them the information went to Sue.

'' Sorry to interrupt you, but we need Ms. Thomas' help with a video tape. ''

'' No problem, I'll be right back. '', said Sue

After Sue was gone, Lucas said to Jack:

'' They are so amazing I mean, they read lips, know ASL and so many other things. ''

'' I totally agree with you. Even though they might be deaf, they're not different from you and me. Even so, she's special to me.''

'' You really like her, do you? ''

'' Why does everybody knows? ''

'' Just by looking at you. ''

'' Yes, it's true and we are together and I want to stay with her, but...I don't know. ''

'' Don't give up and stay with her, they are so wonderful and don't take your time, because it took us 5 years to get together, we were just friends during this time and it was a big mistake, so don't take your time. ''

'' I won't give up, you can be sure. ''

'' Good. ''

Jack wanted to say more about how he felt about Sue, but he was unaware of the fact that Sue, during their conversation, was reading their lips. She was happy of what Jack had said. She turned her attention back to the screen. It was the tape from the camera surveillance of the neighbor. It was just a few minutes before Brooke was killed. She was in her driveway, with an other man than her husband. They were signing in ASL and after a few minutes, they entered the garage.

'' Jack, Mr. Patterson, could you come here. '', said Sue ''Could you please rewind the tapes?", she asked the police guy.

Again the tape showed Brooke and the other man.

'' Do you know him Mr. Patterson? ''

'' I think he was one of her students. ''

'' I think it's him. '', said Sue


	6. That's why

Thanks again to Nedfan to help me with my English!

Chapter 6: That's why

'' Just to make this clear, Brooke Taylor was a deaf woman who worked with us. She was found dead in her garage. She's the fifth victim of a serial killer whose identity is still unknown to us. We may have a suspect, but so far we don't have a name yet, only his picture. But we might be able to come up with a name, because maybe he was a student of Brooke when she was a teacher. We sent his picture. We have sent to every police-station in Maryland and the states around. Brooke Taylor was 30 years old, no children, married since a year and up to this point nothing could explain why she's been killed '', said Jack

Sue and Jack were back in the bullpen. They explained what they found out at Brooke Taylor's house.

'' James Scott, one of the victims, also worked with the FBI knew Brooke because it's him who hired her. It's the only link we know yet. So let's find this serial killer '', said D

'' Just one question: Is it possible that someone who's not deaf is a student of a Deaf School? '', asked Miles.

'' Maybe, but I don't think so '', said Sue.

Sue couldn't believe that maybe the killer was deaf, but she never knew someone none deaf who went to a Deaf School as a student.

So if it was really this guy on the video tape who killed Brooke and if he also been one of Brooke's students in the past, the killer was certainly Deaf. Jack noticed that Sue wasn't so at ease so hewalked over to her. He touched her shoulder to get her attention.

'' I think I still oweyou a lunch and I also think Levi needs a walk, is it true Levi? '' Levi barked. '' You see? So I suggest you to take a little break with me. Do you agree? '', said Jack.

"Well, why not? Come Levi", said Sue.

They went out.

It was about 5 o'clock and Sue and Jack were walking in a park near the office, with Levi.

'' Are you all right ...I mean with this specific case? '', asked Jack

'' If I told you I am all right, it would be a lie. And I can't tell you I am not, because I didn't even know Brooke Taylor. ''

'' I know you Sue. Even if you didn't know her, she was like you and she was an innocent person who was killed by someone who doesn't seem to have a heart at all We have to bear in mind this killer might be Deaf.But whether he is or isn't, it could be hard for you, because you care for anyone. That is what I love about you, you always have this hope of changing someone. You changed me and I want you to know I won't let you down because you're deaf, you're important to me. ''

'' I knew that. I read your lips when you were talking with Lucas Patterson after I was gone. And I saw how you told Lucas just how important I was to you. I was just going to let you say it to me again, personally. ''

'' You were spying on us! ''

'' I wasn't spying on you...I was just...OK I was, but that is not the point. The point is you're important to me too and I don't want to lose you. Bad things can happen to anyone, including you and me. But I don't want to think of that, not now.

'' I'm glad to hear that, but are you sure you're okay with this case? ''

'' See, this is one of the things I love about you, you always protected me and always will. But for your information agent Hudson, this isn't one of my favorite cases, but I will be OK with it, I promise. ''

'' Good '' he put his arm around her shoulders '' So Chinese, Mexican or Italian? ''

'' I will take the most expensive because you're paying! ''

Jack's cell phone rang.

'' **_I got a call _**'', signed Jack '' Hudson...''

'' I will be happy to pay for it another time, because we have to get back at the bullpen, they found something '', he said after he hung up.

Jack and Sue were at the bullpen.

'' The name of the guy on the tape, our first suspect, is Brad Kent. He was one of Brooke's students. He's Deaf. The picture we found of him is very similar to the person on the video tape. He's the last person who saw Brooke alive and might be the killer. Unfortunately we have no address where to find him '', said Tara

'' The reason why we called you is that we're almost sure that Brad Kent is the killer. He was at the same school that Paul Graham, the first victim, attended. Rose Fortier was his teacher at the elementary schooland guess what, he was one of her students before she resigned. Brad Kent applied for a job with the FBI, interview with James Scott, but James gave the job to Brooke Taylor. The only victim we're not sure about whether he knew her, is Anne-Marie James. So we have to interrogate her friend, Vanessa Roberts whether she knows something about Brad Kent and if she does, I think we have our serial killer '', said Bobby.


	7. Friends always want us to be happy

Thanks again to Nedfan!

Chapter 7: Friends always want us to be happy

Sue and Jack were interrogating Vanessa Roberts.

'' We are from the FBI and we have some questions we want to ask you about your friend Anne-Marie '', said Jack to Vanessa.

'' I already I have already gave the information to the police, why would the FBI be interested? '', asked Vanessa.

'' Because your friend was killed by a serial killer who killed 2 agents from the FBI after Anne-Marie. We have a suspect, and if you could tell us if Anne-Marie knew him we could tie him to this case '', said Sue

'' What's his name? ''

'' Brad Kent '', said Jack.

Vanessa furrowed her brows somewhat, thinking.

'' Do you know him? '', asked Sue.

'' Not really, I never saw him, but he was in Anne-Marie's life '', said Vanessa.

'' How did she meet him? '', asked Jack.

'' I don't know the real story, but they knew each other since 2 years, when Anne-Marie came to Washington to go to the university. They lived in the same building. Anne-Marie learned ASL with him, they were friends. Two months ago, I came to see her and she introduced Brad to me. I never really liked him, even when she talked about him a lot. So I said nothing, I wanted her to be happy in this new country. 3 weeks ago, she called me, but she wasn't the same and I knew there was something wrong. Even if she didn't want to talk about it, I convinced her to talk to me. "

" She said Brad wasn't the same after someone from his past came to see him and he beat her because she refused to be his girlfriend. She said he apologized and convinced her not to talk to the police. I came here to convince her she had to talk to the police, but I never had the time '', said Vanessa.

'' Are you sure Anne-Marie didn't know what was going on in Brad's life? '', said Sue

'' Maybe she knew, but she never told me more. If you want, I can give you her diary, she wrote everything in it. ''

Meanwhile, back at the FBI, the others were in Ted's office talking about something totally different.

'' You can't fire Sue and Jack because we'll lose our most important agents '', said Lucy.

'' But I never...'', Ted started to say.

'' You also can't put them in different teams, they do good work together '', said Bobby.

'' I say the...'', Ted tried to say

'' And you can't oblige them to be apart, you see how they love each other and...'', began Tara.

'' Enough, can't you let me say at least something please. I totally agree with you and I don't want to separate them, they are made for each other, but it's not my decision, It's in the big boss' hands '', said Ted.

'' But you can do something, right? '', said D.

'' I thought I had nothing more to say in their favor, but now I do. Partners and friends supporting them and want them to be happy, this will help '', said Ted.

Sue was reading Anne Marie's diary in the conference room, alone. Nothing could really help them yet. Anne-Marie was such a wise person. She didn't deserve to be killed only because she didn't love him. After a few minutes, Sue finally found what Anne-Marie had written 3 weeks ago. She wrote that someone from Brad's past forced him to move out of his apartment and to stay with him. Anne-Marie thought it was his father, but she never knew the truth because Brad never told her who this mysterious person was. She also wrote Brad had beaten her because he didn't accept that she didn't love him. She didn't talk to the police because she knew this wasn't the true Brad. She hoped he would return to be the same person as he used to be . This was the last thing she wrote before she was killed.

Sue went back to the bullpen. The others were talking about what Jack had told them.

'' Now we know that with the notes, Brad explains why he killed them. 'Love' for Anne-Marie James, because he loves her but she didn't love him. 'Work' for James Scott because he didn't hire him and took Brooke Taylor instead so he wrote 'Favorite' for her. Maybe he wrote 'Help' for Rose Fortier because she didn't help him the way he wanted. Finally, 'Idiot' for Paul Graham because they were at the same high school and maybe Paul wasn't so gentle with Brad '', said Miles.

'' The only thing we have to do is to find him '', said Bobby.

'' But where? '', said D.

'' I think I know where we can find him'', said Sue.


	8. Church

Chapter 8: Church

Chapter 8: Church

'' You think we can find him in a church? '', said Myles.

'' Yes, because Anne-Marie wrote in her diary that Brad is a churchgoer and each Tuesday, he wanted her to go to the catholic church with him, but she never went with him because she wasn't a churchgoer like him. Tomorrow is Tuesday and I want to go there '', said Sue.

'' No, you won't '', said Jack.

'' Check it out, the protector boyfriend. But I agree with Jack, you can't go there, Sue. He most likely knows you and we don't know what he can do '', said Bobby.

'' If he would want to do anything to me, we will be in a church. Anyway, I believe he didn't commit these murders all by himself. A man can't change that much in a few days according to what Anne-Marie wrote in her diary. I can talk to him and convince him to denounce himself if it's him. This is our only chance. If he knows we're after him, chances are he will never show up tomorrow. Furthermore, you'll be outside, in the van, I will wear a camera '', said Sue.

'' I think everybody agrees with you Sue, besides Jack. It's late so we will leave you alone. Sue, try to convince him, I know you can '', said D.

The next morning, everything was ready. Sue had convinced Jack to let her do it with one condition: Jack and Bobby would be in the church with her. Jack, Bobby, Sue, Miles and Tara were in the van, waiting for Brad Kent. At 9 o'clock, Brad walks into the church.

'' Jack and Bobby, you go first, in case he recognizes Sue and leaves before we can have him '', said Tara.

Before they leave, Jack kissed Sue.

'' Why did you do that? '', asked Sue.

'' I don't know '', said Jack.

'' Stop scaring me and go '', said Sue.

10 minutes later, Sue walks into the church. Jack was near Brad and Bobby was admiring the stained-glass windows. Sue went to the first row, where Brad was, but she didn't talk to him at first, just to see if he had noticed her and he didn't.

'' Brad Kent? '' , said Sue after a moment, but he didn't hear her so she was sure that he was deaf so she went in front of him to sign.

**_'' I know who you are '',_ **signed Sue.

**_'' And who am I? '', _**Brad responded

_**'' You are the guy we are looking for. ''**_

_**'' And you are...Wait, I know who you are, you are Sue Thomas from the FBI. ''**_

When Jack saw Brad spelling Sue's name, he came near them.

**_'' So you should know why I'm here '', _**signed Sue.

'' I didn't want to kill them. '', said Brad.

Now, Sue knew he was like her because he can talk.

'' But you were...'', started Sue but Brad interrupted her taking her by her shoulders.

'' I said I didn't wanted to kill them'', said Brad and before he could do anything else to Sue, Jack pushed him aside.

'' You're under arrest...''

Bobby, Jack, Sue and Brad were in the interrogation room.

'' Brad Kent you're here because we know you had a reason why you killed 5 persons: Paul Graham, Rose Fortier, Anne-Marie James, James Scott and Brooke Taylor and we want to know this reason '', said Bobby making sure Brad could read his lips.

'' You want to know the truth...I will tell you the truth'', said Brad.


	9. The truth

Nedfan, thank you again!

Chapter 9: The truth

'' ...I killed them because they didn't accept me the way I am, deaf. Like my father said: I had to show them what I can do. These people never believed in me now they can't believe in anybody anymore '', said Brad

'' It's not because you thought they didn't believe in you that gave you the right to kill them '', said Jack

'' Can you explain to us why you did that? '', asked Bobby

'' Why...This is an important word. Why my mother died? Why my father never liked me? Because my father never took care of me, even after my mom's death. I had no hope until Rose Fortier was my teacher in elementary school. She found out that my father beat me and I was hoping she could help me, but she never did. Paul was the guy who treated me like trash in High school. Anne-Marie never wanted to have a deaf boyfriend, so if I couldn't have her, nobody can. James didn't give me the chance to prove myself in front of everybody who never believed in me and Brooke took this hope away from me. When my father came back, he said he was sorry for what he did to me before and now he wanted me to be a man who could defend himself, so I had to do something to them to defend myself, but killing them was the only way to do that. Nobody helped me before so I had to change it for the future even if I will still be deaf '', said Brad, liberating himself.

After this long speech, Jack saw Sue walking out of the room.

Jack found Sue alone, crying a little bit in the conference room. He went toward her and hugged her. After a long moment, they parted again.

'' Excuse me, I don't want to be a feeble woman, It just...when Brad said nobody was accepting him and helping him and after that he became like that...I just realized I have all of what he didn't have and if I didn't have it, all this support, I don't know what I had do...maybe I be like him if...I don't know...Don't worry, It won't happen anymore '', said Sue

'' It's ok. You don't always have to be the strongest. You're allowed to be miserable too. At least when this doesn't become a habit '', said Jack

'' You're supposed to comfort me, not making fun of me. ''

'' I'm not making fun of you, I'm making you smile...Come, we have something important to do. ''

Jack trailed behind Sue to Ted's office, but before they walked in, Sue stopped him.

'' Wait, What are we doing here? ''

'' We have to defend us, as in a couple, in front of Ted. We cannot stay put until he made his decision. We have to do something. Are you with me? ''

'' Totally. ''

They walked in Ted's office, but, to their surprise, there was no Ted, but all their friends: Lucy, Bobby, Tara, D and Miles.

'' What are you doing here and where is Ted? '', asked Sue

'' Ted left his office to us because we have great news for you guys '', said Bobby

'' You are now able to show yourself, as a couple, in front of everybody. '', said Lucy

'' So you can be the happy couple you always wanted to be '', said D

'' But why...'' began Jack

'' It's not important why they changed their position about this stupid rule, the important thing is now you can be together so...'', said Tara

'' We are still waiting for you, Jack, to kiss your undercover wife '', said Lucy

Jack and Sue were so happy of the news that they listened to Lucy and they kissed.


	10. Happy ending

Chapter 10: Happy ending

After that, all returned to normal, if we can call it normal. At the bullpen, there were still terrorist cases, but the most important thing ever, Sue and Jack were still together. It had been a few months now and nothing had changed between them, except for the kisses and date parts. So, there they were on May 18th 2004, sitting in each others arms on Jack's couch watching something on TV. It was the season finale of this show and Sue didn't want to miss it and maybe even Jack too, though he hadn't admitted it. They were watching Gilmore Girls and it was just ended with a surprising kiss between Lorelai and Luke.

'' We can say it was a little foreseeable this kiss, after 4 years '', said Jack

'' Oh admit it, you love this show as I do '', said Sue

'' I can't admit it, I'm a man. ''

'' You men with your ego...but admit this couple, Luke and Lorelai, is a little like us. The difference is it took them 8 years to get together and it took us only a year and a half, but if it wasn't for our undercover marriage, I think we'd be like them, still friends, but I like the way we are. ''

'' Me too '', said Jack with a smile

Sue checked her watch and she looked at this handsome dark-haired man in front of her and she said, even if she didn't mean it.

'' It's getting late, maybe I should be going. ''

She was hoping Jack would say something to stop her and he did.

_**'' Stay with me tonight. '', signed Jack**_

'' I was right when I said it was difficult to live with you, you are always giving me orders.''

'' I should punish you for saying that. ''

As punishment, he gave her a long and sweet kiss.

'' I love it when you punish me. ''

She kissed him back

'' Can I take this as a yes to my suggestion? ''

'' I think you can ''

They kissed again and they were like the happiest people ever, nothing could separate them now and in the future. They were made for each other. Jack decided to tell her in one sign.

_**'' I love you '', signed Jack**_

'' I love you too '', said Sue and she kissed him.

They went to Jack's room and they closed the door.

**The end**

I want to thank you everyone who read my story and make reviews. But a special thank to Nedfan who help me with my English and without him, maybe you couldn't read it.


End file.
